


Princess Lily

by Eie_Vui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Birth Control, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Cosplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dogs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Grooming, Groping, Group Sex, Humiliation, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Licking, Masochism, Master/Pet, Milking, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Pigs, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: As the only child of King Kenneth III and Queen Clara, Princess Lily was widely beloved by her people. Many saw her as the heiress to continue the line of strong but selfless rulers that had governed the Kingdom of Uyorean, one of four governing powers established after the Great War.A sudden rebellion in a neighboring territory threatens to undermine nearly seven decades of peace and order. Now 16, Lily is thrust into the center of the tensions, not realizing the true consequences of the conflict at hand.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 656





	1. 1

"It's a girl!"

Apparently, the baby's cries could be heard from any location within the castle. Even onlookers outside supposedly recalled a high-pitched shriek coming from the royal chambers. Indeed, when Lily came out fighting, the royal couple were at the very least relieved. Despite King Kenneth being in his mid-thirties and Queen Clara being in her late-twenties, the two of them didn't know whether they'd have the opportunity to celebrate the birth of another child again.

As it turned out, the two of them were correct in thinking so. Even when she was young, Queen Clara's fertility had been, for whatever reason, quite a bit lower than average. And as she got older, the tiny window grew so small that it might as well have slammed shut. Some of King Kenneth's advisers suggested he look for another noblewoman to conceive a male heir, but he understandably refused. There were few women who could claim to be as beautiful and caring as Queen Clara, although on the other hand, very few could claim her levels of fertility. Regardless, the king made it clear that there would be nothing wrong with having a female heir, and that was the end of that conversation.

As Lily grew up, her similarities with Queen Clara became strikingly clear. She had the same white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, practically being a mirror image of her mother. On the other hand, she was outgoing and charismatic like her father. As such, the combination of these traits made her very popular among the kingdom, with many people embracing the idea of her becoming the future heir to the throne in spite of her gender.

Of course, being the future heir meant she had to be educated, so she was immediately enrolled in the kingdom's top academy. Even though the academy was roughly 90% male, Lily took it as a personal challenge to succeed. She finished top of her class when she graduated, becoming the first girl to do so, while also keeping her virginity intact (obviously, the majority of girls who enrolled weren't as lucky). She was obviously immensely popular in school, although even Lily knew it was less about her personality and more about her good looks and social status. After graduating at the age of 16, Lily knew that her parents were going to start pressing for her to take on a husband. She wasn't opposed to the idea at all, but she decided she wasn't ready to give up her freedom just yet.

As luck would have it, she'd keep her freedom a bit longer.

"Miss Lily, King Kenneth and Queen Clara wish to see you in their chambers."

Lily looked up. Her personal maid, Olivia, stood at the door. On one hand, she held a tray of biscuits, and on the other, she grasped a paper scroll.

"Why does Father still write his orders down on paper?" Lily asked as she got up and straightened her dress.

"His Majesty does it in the event anyone disobeys them," Olivia stated. "Although," the maid said with a laugh, "I don't recall you ever doing so."

Lily grinned. "Well, he can be a handful when he's angry. It's a good thing Mother's there to cool him down." Turning around to face Buddy, her German Shepard, she rubbed his head. "I'll be back to brush your back, so you wait here, alright?"

"Ruff!" Buddy barked, wagging his tail in response as Lily closed the door behind her.

"What's with the biscuits?" Lily asked Olivia as the two of them walked to the staircase

"There are ambassadors from the other three kingdoms downstairs. Your parents will explain, I must go down to attend them now. I'll see you later, Miss Lily."

Watching Olivia hurry down the steps, Lily wondered why the ambassadors were here. Maybe something to do with foreign trade, or maybe some sort of natural disaster? As she started up the stairs, she realized how little she knew of the situations outside the kingdom. Ah well, there's no use speculating, she might as well get to her parents' chambers as soon as possible.

Turning the knob, Lily stepped into the room, finding both of her parents sitting by their desk. Upon noticing her daughter, Queen Clara gave her a smile, as she always did. Lily's father, however, did not give his daughter as warm of a welcome, maintaining a grim look while being deep in thought. Lily wondered what was the matter.

"Greetings, Father, greetings, Mother," Lily said with a curtsy. "What brings me to your private chambers today?"

King Kenneth let out a sigh, his eyes finally turning to his daughter. "Lily, I know me and your mother don't touch on political issues with you. You're young, and we want you to enjoy your childhood as much as you can-

"I'm sorry to cut in, Father, but what political issues are you talking about? You've said time and time again that there's been nothing but peace for the last few decades," Lily exclaimed.

"I was getting to that. It's true, we've had peace and order for quite a while now, 69 years to be precise (nice). My grandfather, Kenneth I, was the one that created the treaty after the Great War that created the four main kingdoms you know today. Uyorean is only one of them. My father and your grandfather, Kenneth II, then continued upholding the peace. But recent events have...threatened that peace."

Lily was confused, to say the least. "Recent events? What do you mean, Father?"

King Kenneth sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "There's been a peasant rebellion in a nearby province. It's a small territory and it doesn't threaten us personally, but the fear is that their radical ideas will spread to other provinces. We could be looking at a civil war if we don't play our cards right. That's why the ambassadors are here, if you were wondering. We need to deal with this situation as soon as possible."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "I see Father... so how do you want me to help?"

"Well, me and your mother will have to attend the council meeting at the Neutral Zone with the other three monarchs. We were going to originally have some royal advisers keep watch over things while we're gone, but since you seem to be reluctant to take a husband at the moment-"

"-Lily, your father is giving you temporary control of the kingdom." Queen Clara cut in. Turning to her husband, she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, dear, but you were really beating around the bush at that point." 

King Kenneth let out a hearty laugh, wrapping his arm around his wife. "No, no, you're right about that. Yes, Lily, I do intend to give you temporary control of Uyorean while me and your mother are away. Of course, you can refuse, but I feel that it can be a good learning experience for you to know how to rule a kingdom."

Lily gaped at her parents. Control... over a kingdom? She understood having _influence_ , but control? "I-I'd be fine with managing the kingdom on your behalf, Father... but what if I'm not ready?"

"You won't be alone, Lily, dear," Queen Clara responded. "You're sixteen. The entire kingdom adores you. Your father was already a governor of a small province when he was 16. I think you're more capable."

King Kenneth stood up and held out a hand to his daughter. "I agree, and you're certainly more mature than I was back then. I'm aware of the responsibility I'm bestowing onto you, but I don't think there's anyone I trust more than you or your mother in watching over the kingdom. I believe in you, Lily."

Lily was stunned. She quickly grasped her father's hand and pulled herself up from her chair. "Th-thank you, Father. I'll do my best for you and Mother, as well as the kingdom."

"We leave in two weeks," Queen Clara stated. "Me and your father will be here if you have any questions. As for now, you are excused, dear."

As Lily walked back down the stairs to her room, she was dumbfounded at the recent developments. There were simply so many 'what-ifs' in this situation. Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts. It's okay, Lily, she told herself. There's two weeks left, two weeks for her to learn. That's plenty of time. Time...

No. No, it really wasn't.

Opening the door to her room, Lily was immediately greeted by Buddy, who leaped up from the bed to greet her. On his hind legs, his paws easily reached Lily's shoulders, who toppled over from the sudden impact. Letting out an "Oomph!", Lily landed on her ass with a thud, her dress riding up over her waist as a result. Seeing his owner in such a state, Buddy swiftly scrambled up onto her chest and began licking her face.

"Geez, Buddy, you sure are happy to see me, aren't you," Lily said as she stroked his ears. Sighing, she gazed up at the window next to her desk, the sun piercing through the tinted glass. "I sure wish I could be as carefree as you...zero responsibility, zero-Buddy, stop that!"

Buddy had managed to get into the opening of her dress, and now he was nosing at the area between Lily's legs. She tried to get him out, but Buddy had already disappeared completely beneath the fabric. There was no way for her to pull him out without also leaning into face. "Buddy, get out of there right now, this isn't funny anymore-"

_**RRRRRRRIP** _

Lily gaped as Buddy tumbled out from her dress, his jaws grasping her shredded pair of panties. Well, at least he was out of her now. Gosh, that sounded so wrong. Getting up before Buddy could dive into her dress, she quickly looked at herself in the mirror. Besides her panties, or lack of, she looked fine.

"I'd scold you right now for assaulting me, Buddy," Lily said as she rummaged through her drawers for another pair of panties, "But I probably shouldn't have been surprised. That's the fifth pair of panties you've destroyed this week."

Buddy mumbled something, but obviously his mouth was occupied. Giggling, Lily patted him on the head. "I probably should've named you Pervert, huh?" Glancing around inside the drawer, she realized that she was fresh out of undergarments. Buddy had literally destroyed them all. Looks like she'll have to buy a couple more pairs or wear no panties at all.

"No, no, you can keep them, Buddy," Lily said when Buddy tried to give back her ripped up underwear. "You'll probably find more use in them. Let's go down for lunch." It's not like anyone could tell that I have no panties, anyway, she thought to herself.

As she walked with Buddy down the hallway to the staircase, Lily thought she heard a woman's voice inside one of the guest rooms. It was muffled, though, so she couldn't tell who it was. Regardless, she didn't recall anyone staying as a guest in the past week. Shrugging it off as one of the maids, she continued with Buddy down the steps and into the dining room. Olivia was there waiting there, with a meal already on the table.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lily," Olivia said with a curtsy. "If the issue concerns you, the ambassadors just left. I assume you understand what I was talking about earlier?"

"I do now," Lily said with a laugh.

"Well, there's time to think about it after your meal. The chef will be coming with Buddy's food in a bit. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" Lily had already began digging into her lunch, but managed to look up and give Olivia a thumbs up. Olivia let out a small laugh before departing upstairs to clean the rooms.

Lily was too busy enjoying her food to realize what Buddy was doing under the table. Obedient as he was, he was not a patient animal and wanted to eat straight away. And in his spot, the only thing close to being edible lay between Lily's legs. Without hesitation, he dove underneath her dress and began lapping at her pussy.

The last thing she expected while eating was a wet tongue to be piercing into her most private area. Squirming in her seat, Lily tried to clamp her legs together, but obviously to no avail. Swallowing her food and setting her utensils down, she attempted to push him away from underneath the table cloth, but Buddy was determined. It was all Lily could muster to not let out a moan when one of Buddy's fangs scraped her swollen clit. She suddenly realized that her legs were subconsciously actually spreading out beneath the table, allowing Buddy to orally assault her even more.

"Miss Lily, I have Buddy's food, where would you-oh dear, Miss Lily, are you alright?"

Looking up, Lily realized the chef was standing next to her, her face twisted in concern. "Oh, I-I'm fine. What w-would make you think I'm n-not alright?" Lily stuttered.

"Your face is all red, Miss Lily," the chef stated. "I didn't put too much pepper, did I?"

"O-oh. Um, yeah maybe a-a bit too much pepper. It's...okay though," Lily said with a clenched smile. "N-no need to worry."

"Okay then, Miss Lily. Let me know if there's any issues."

Lily could only muster a wave before she pressed both of her hands to her mouth. She couldn't hold off anymore. Stifling a moan, she came into Buddy's waiting mouth. Eagerly, the German shepherd lapped up all of her juices as fast as he could, which only prolonged the orgasm. Pussy clenching, Lily felt as if an hour had passed before, she felt normal enough to speak without stuttering.

"Damn you, Buddy..." Lily said under her breath as the dog emerged from the table to eat his actual lunch. Looking down at herself, she realized that her nipples were now erect and could now be seen through the fabric of her shirt. Not to mention that her body still felt hot and her cunt was still dripping. This shouldn't be happening, Lily thought to herself. I knew it was wrong, and yet, I still came around to enjoy it.

After finishing lunch, Lily quickly made her way up the stairs with Buddy in tow. There was no way she could go out and buy anything in the state she was in currently. While her legs had stopped shaking and the heat she had felt all over her body had lessened, the heat between her legs refused to disappear. Is this what arousal feels like, Lily thought to herself. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day. And what if someone managed to smell her arousal? She couldn't bear the arousal.

Her clothes sticky from her sweat, Lily decided to change out of her dress and into more casual wear. She'd normally ask Olivia for help changing out of the bulky dress, but there was no way she'd risk embarrassing herself from her arousal. It's not like she's never undressed herself on her own before. Besides, she's seen Olivia do it countless times before.

Oh boy, was she wrong about it being easy.

Lily didn't know how she ended up on the ground, on her stomach, and her arms tangled in the fabrics of her dress. Apparently, it wasn't as simple as just pulling the dress over her head, like her sundresses were. She needed to get out of here before someone entered the room, otherwise they'd have a perfect view of her naked lower half, which happened to house her still-aroused, puffy pussy.

"Hey, Buddy, a little help, please?" Lily called out. Buddy, who had been sitting in the corner all this time, looked on with eyes of amusement. Padding over to his owner, he proceeded to start licking Lily's dripping folds.

Lily's eyes widened. "No, Buddy, stop it! Buddy, I swear when I get myself free-ohhh..." Buddy simply ignored her words and continued lapping up her juices, silencing Lily in her tracks. She could feel her body moving up to meet Buddy's rough tongue, her ass raising further up into the air. Eyes rolling back into her head, she realized there was no use in holding back. Cunt spasming, Lily came on Buddy's tongue yet again, her cum splashing against his muzzle and onto the floor below.

Buddy didn't bother lapping up all of Lily's juices this time, as he only wanted to ensure his owner was ready for his cock. Before Lily could regain her senses, she felt a heavy weight on her back and a warm appendage position itself in front of her pussy. "No....Buddy, bad dog! Don't-" Lily groaned futilely. Buddy was much too far along his training to respond to "good dog" or "bad dog", and Lily knew it. But she had no other cards to play at this point.

Lily was so wet at this point that Buddy slid right into her dripping entrance, taking her virginity in one swift thrust. She had no time to mourn the loss, though, as Buddy wasn't about to give her any time to. Paws gripping her back, the German shepherd began to pound with ferocity, his balls slapping her clit with each thrust. That coupled with the constant penetration was starting to break the once pure princess.

Moaning lewdly, Lily found herself thrusting back into Buddy's cock. Why was she enjoying this...if what had happened at the table was a sin, she might as well go to hell for engaging in such bestiality. But there was nothing stopping her growing pleasure, nor could anything stop Buddy's lust. She could feel Buddy's hind legs scratching the back of her thighs, but that hardly mattered anymore. Peering out of the corner of her eye, she once again realized the situation she was in. Stuck while naked was one thing, but stuck while fucked by a dog would **NOT** be good.

Buddy didn't care, though. He would keep fucking Lily until he came inside of her, which would be a while away. Every time Lily found the words to tell Buddy to stop, a thrust would push her back into the ground and different words would form on the tip of the tongue. "Buddy, get the fuck off of me," she'd want to say, only to be replaced by, "Buddy, please keep fucking your little bitch." It was so pathetic, but of course, Lily couldn't show it. Her face only showed pleasure, her tongue hanging and her eyes filled with lust as her pussy clenched again and again.

Eventually, Lily began to realize that the faster Buddy got to his orgasm, the faster he'd dismount her. She'd hate herself for saying such dirty words, but it would at the very least speed things up. She could feel the clock on her wall ticking away, as if taunting her with the rising probability of a person walking in on them.

"Buddy, ah!...please...fill me up...I'm your bitch, I'll-ah!-do anything to...have your pups..." Lily moaned.

Lily swallowed the words as quickly as they came, but they served their purpose. She gasped as Buddy thrusted into her one final time, going so deep that his entire cock was inside of her. She felt him twist around until he was ass-to-ass to her. A knot, Lily thought through her lust-filled haze as she clenched around it. She felt the knot began to expand inside of her, the warmth radiating inside her already hot nether regions.

Only now did she manage to find the words to protest. "Wait, Buddy, st-"

Lily groaned as she felt Buddy's cum getting pumped into her in gallons, the thick doggy semen pouring into her like a waterfall. A few seconds in and she could already feel a weight start to press down on her abdomen. Glancing over at Buddy out of the corner of her eye, she could see him sitting tall on her ass, clearly proud at what he had done. Well, she couldn't be bitter to him about having primal instincts. Realizing that they'd be stuck like this for a bit, Lily simply sighed and rested her head against the floor. Honestly, she really didn't care if someone walked in on her at this point. She was far too gone.

Meanwhile, Olivia had been at the front door all this time, peering through the opening of the door. She smiled at the scene and could feel her own arousal creeping up. The drugs that she had slipped into Lily and Buddy's food had worked better than she had expected.

She couldn't wait to show the princess the joys of womanhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here, except hope y'all are stayin' safe from corona time.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily becomes a travelling diplomat.

"Miss Lily, I've got some news for you."

"Go on," Lily said with a yawn. "Being queen has been pretty boring the past month, if you exclude my night-time indulgences.

"This is serious business this time, Miss Lily, I can assure you that," Olivia said. "First and foremost, your parents will be returning soon, as the emergency meeting has just been wrapped up."

"Oh, so that's a good thing then, right? I'm sure it's better that they return to their ruling duties. It's probably better for me too," Lily said, smirking.

"In theory, yes, but that's not the full picture. You see, the Kingdom of Vantis was recently overthrown while the king and queen were away. They had put their daughter in charge, as well as her two younger brother as her advisors, while they were away." The poor girl was assaulted, raped, and is apparently now the personal sex slave of the new leader. I can only assume that her brothers met a worse fate."

"That's...not good. We have to save her, don't we?"

"Unfortunately, that is not the priority of the other three kingdoms at the moment. Even the exiled king and queen of Vantis realize this. Their daughter will most likely be used as a bargaining chip, if not a way to bait us. Vantis is currently a rogue country, so negotiations are off the table for now. At the end of the day, though, we have to bring order back in any way we can."

"Holy shit..." Lily whispered with a shake of her head. "So this means war...doesn't it?"

Olivia nodded grimly. "Indeed, Miss Lily. It looks inevitable at this point. We are still in the driver's seat, but I wouldn't underestimate them."

"I mean...if they're fucking around the Vantis Princess, you certainly don't have to tell me that twice," Lily said with a sheepish smile. 

Olivia laughed. "Indeed, Miss Lily. To think that this all started from a pleasant rebellion, too. It's quite concerning. Luckily the peasants seem to enjoy your company."

Lily's cheeks turned pink. "As long as they don't recognize me, I'm good," she said, blushing.

"Alright, Miss Lily, I'll take my departure," Olivia said as she opened the door, "However, I suggest you lower down your midnight encounters as your parents' arrival approaches. As your personal maid, I'd like it for you to stay as unrecognizable from the public as possible."

_..._

"Mother, Father, you're back!"

Lily had been waiting at the castle gate for about an hour before she caught sight of the carriage in the distance. They were actually delayed by a day or two because of a storm, which forced them to set up camp in a nearby village, who were apparently more than happy to have the king and queen stay with them for a bit. At least they didn't run into any bandits, who were probably riled up now after recent events. Chaos is a bandit's dream.

King Kenneth chuckled as he gave his daughter a hug, before allowing Lily to have a moment with her mother. "I see you've managed things around here quite well," King Kenneth said as he glanced around the castle. "I don't think anyone would've even realized we had left if we never said anything."

"Indeed," Queen Clara said. She added, "If anything, I feel as if Lily has done a better job than us as monarchs in the short span she's ruled."

"My goodness, I was just going to make note of that! How on earth did you manage to transform the slums into a decent living area? They almost look like the middle class! They treated us so politely when we arrived."

Lily smiled, attempting to hide the rising heat on her face. "I-I...don't know, to be honest with you. I guess I just... interacted with them more. Like checking how things are going over there, every now and then," she explained. It wasn't lying, because she really was interacting with the peasants. Although, it was definitely not the kind of interaction her parents had envisioned.

King Kenneth let out a hearty laugh. "Well, then, you'll make a great queen someday, but I think you should go back to your duties as Princess. I wouldn't want to stress you over the...current situation. Come, come, let us go upstairs to my office. I'd like to see how Buddy is doing."

_..._

Lily couldn't sleep.

It had been a couple of days since her parents had come back, and Lily, to put it lightly, was bored out of her mind. It wasn't that she wasn't entertained; she had resumed her archery and horse-riding lessons, but she hadn't been able to sneak out of the castle now that King's Guard had also returned. There was no way she could evade the number of knights patrolling the outer walls. Of course, she still had Buddy, but she missed the thrill of walking at night in practically nothing. Oh, and the orgies, she couldn't forget about those either.

The door to her bedroom suddenly creaked open, the faint outline of Olivia sliding into her room. As she stepped into the space of moonlight in the middle of her room, Lily realized that she was completely naked and completely covered in semen.

"O-Olivia...what happened to you? A-and what are you doing here anyway?" Lily whispered.

"The knights got a hold of me, it's no big deal," Olivia said with a shrug. "But I'm here to give you a suggestion. Miss Lily, I'm guessing you're bored out of your mind at the moment, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah...what are you getting at?"

"Well, Uyorean, as well as the other two major kingdoms, officially declared war on Vantis just yesterday. Smaller provinces are rushing to take sides, and the last thing we want is for Vantis to gain a large following and drag this conflict to our home borders. We have official diplomats of the crown to deal with foreign relations, but you might make the best diplomat yet, Princess Lily."

"I mean, I would, Olivia. But...I don't think my parents would agree to it. I'm their only heir and they wouldn't risk losing me. Besides...I think they're afraid that what happened to the Princess of Vantis will happen to me."

"If your parents trusted you with handling the kingdom, they'll trust you to be a diplomat," Olivia said. "Think about it, Miss Lily; if you managed to win the hearts of the lower class, you'll be able to win over anyone."

That night, Lily laid down in bed, thinking it over.

_..._

In reality, it didn't take much to convince her father.

After all, Lily did have her mother's charm to an extent. And she suspected her father had a new level of respect for her at this point. He was reluctant to allow her to go without any guards or supervision, but Lily convinced him that guards would only attract attention as she traveled from village to village. It would be easier for her to move undetected, she told him. She was to leave the next day.

Convincing the peasants in the slums would be a completely different task. Most of them probably wouldn't realize anything, but she did not need them putting two and two together, in the case they decided to use their brain for once. As such, she scheduled a private meeting with the leader of the slums, Tom. It wasn't odd for her to make private reservations with him in the past, so if she ran into any peasants, that would be her excuse. And if she managed to successfully convince Tom, the others would fall in line.

After Olivia invited the entire King's Guard for an orgy, Lily managed to sneak away from the castle. When she made her way to Tom's house, he was surprised to find her standing at his door, already naked.

"Lucy? There you are! We haven't seen you in nearly a week," the man said in a gruff voice. "We were missing you!"

A few months ago, it would've been completely unheard of to hear such words from a lower-class person. Now, though, after Lily's "techniques", it was pretty much normal. Even if they only practiced manners so to appeal to her body specifically, at least they tried to act sincere.

"Oh-um...about that. Could we talk inside?"

"Sure, but fair warning, my wife's in the bedroom sleeping. She's out cold, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

When Lily first met Tom, his house was in tatters from both the inside and the outside. No matter where she went, it always reeked of alcohol. The house at least looked satisfied now; it wasn't clean up to her standards, but she was more than comfortable to settle herself down on the couch.

"Well, what does my favorite girl want to talk to me about today?" Tom said as he settled down onto the couch next to her. He lifted her naked body onto his lap, positioning her ass right above the bulging erection in his pants. Her body shivered from his touch-- she was so utterly _horny_. But now wasn't the time for that.

"O-oh, well. You know how I was away for like, a week right? I just have this mission to attend to. For the kingdom"

"Hm? Why would the kingdom need a slum girl like you? You're gorgeous, but what on earth would she need you for? Another maid?"

"I was asking the same thing, myself. Apparently...wait, don't...tell anyone I told you this, by the way. This is supposed to be confidential information."

Tom nodded. "I may live in the slums, and I may be a gang leader, but you can trust me with your life. Go on."

Lily swallowed nervously. "You're aware of the war against Vantis, right Tom?"

"Yeah, who doesn't know about the war. Even I know the king and queen of Vantis are hiding out in the castle right now. Honestly, I feel kind of bad for them, especially about the thing that happened with their daughter."

Lily couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at Tom's sympathy. "Yeah...the whole thing's really bad. But...the point is...they don't have enough diplomats. Diplomats apparently get paid...a lot of money. _That's a lie, but he probably won't know their actual salary._ And I need the money.

"Huh," Tom said. Lily strained to hear any hint of sarcasm of voice, but found none. "Ok...but you probably make more than enough money being a prostitute here. You're probably the most popular street worker in Uyorean!

"Yeah I know, but-"

"Being a diplomat is dangerous," Tom cut in. "Especially during a conflict like this."

"Tom, I get it. But...I have my reasons, y'know."

Tom sighed as he lit a cigarette. "I won't question you, Lucy, but me and boys will miss you around here. There's no better pussy than yours in town, I think you're well aware of that."

Lily was glad Tom's house was poorly lit, because he would've definitely saw the bright redness on her face. "I-thanks, Tom. Do you...want to do anything to me before I leave tomorrow?"

"Couldn't have given me more time to prepare myself?" Tom said with a chuckle. "Well, you know what I haven't done to you, yet? Haven't put a little baby inside you, yet. You're fine with that, right?"

"I-I...Tom, I'm about to go on a journey...I can't possible carry-"

"Hey, I'm not one to force you to do anything, baby girl. But if you're going to leave me, at least let me give you one final parting gift. And if you make it back before labor, we'll get to fuck your pregnant pussy." Tom gave her a toothy grin. "Tell you want, let's just fuck, you can think about whether to take a pill tomorrow morning."

_..._

"C-couldn't you be a little quieter?" Lily whispered angrily, a few moans escaping from her mouth in the process. Up against the wall, she tried to keep her hand over her mouth as much as possible. She knew how thin the walls in slum houses were, and she did not need Tom's wife to discover the two of them fucking out in the living room. The squelching noises that resonated from her wet pussy getting hammered felt like a loudspeaker.

"Hey, who said sex was supposed to be quiet, hm?" Tom responded as he impaled Lily's cunt with a particularly rough thrust, smashing Lily's tits up against the wall. "It's a good thing you got those jugs on you, they're pretty perfect for sex against the wall." Noticing Lily's silence, Tom grabbed her hand and pulled it outside, a series of gasps and moans escaping. "Tut, tut, I wanna hear your moans, Lucy. The little noises that come out of your mouth are what turn me on the most."

"T-Tom! Your wife's-oh!-gonna here-ah!- us! K-keep it down, w-will you?" Lily hissed. Tom simply laughed. "I'm the gang leader of the slums, Lucy, what's she going to do? Kick me out? Even she knows that she can't match my sexual needs like you can." Lily groaned when Tom suddenly lifted her off the ground, his dick and the wall being the only too things keeping her upright. Eyes rolling in the back of her eyes, her pussy clenching over and over." 

"Ugh, so fucking tight. Hold up, daddy's here..." With a grunt, Tom unloaded himself into Lily's womb, grabbing onto her tits as he pumped her full. Panting and still in the midst of her orgasm, Lily found herself climaxing against the harsh warmth between her legs. "Ahh, ahhh!" Lily swore she could hear some shuffling on the other side of the wall, as if Tom's wife had woken up and was listening in on her husband's affairs.

Still cumming inside of the girl, Tom maneuvered himself back to the sofa where they had sat a few hours earlier. "Boy oh boy, that sure was something. Missionary is great, I can see your pretty face and tits. Doggy's great, I can see your tight ass as I fuck your pussy. Heck, you being on top was nice too. Up against the wall was definitely my favorite, though. Pretty cute of you to try and hide your moans, fearing my wife would discover us." 

"Not really used to having you all to myself, either," Tom added. "Maybe I should've scheduled a little appointment with you sooner, before your mission with the princess. Oh, well." 

Lily could still feel Tom's semen being pumped into her, although the flow was at least slowing down. Looking down at herself, she didn't look all that bad. Being covered in cum was a given, and her pussy was the only hole filled up. It made sense, at least, since Tom was so determined to impregnate her. Her stomach bulged from the sheer amount of spunk inside of her, making her look a bit pregnant already.

A ray of sunshine began to slowly seep through the open window.

"Shit, it's dawn already? Hmm, you didn't exactly come clothed." He slowly pulled Lily off of his dick with a small pop. "Wait here, I'll grab some clothes for you to wear," Tom said as he rushed into his wife's room." When he came back, he was holding a short white dress.

"Yeah, I know," Tom said when he noticed Lily's surprised expression. "It's a noblewoman's dress. Stole it a while ago, but my wife never wore it. That motherfucker. But hey, you go ahead and take it. If you're on a diplomatic, you might as well dress for it."

"W-wow...thanks Tom." Taking the dress from his hands, she put it on immediately. It fit Lily perfectly.

Tom nodded approvingly. "You look pretty as pie, that's for sure. Go on, hurry to the princess," he said, not realizing the irony in his statement. He gently pushed her towards the door. "You don't want to keep them waiting. Oh, almost forgot, take this as well," Tom said, holding out a pill."

Lily stared at the small pill in his hand. The right thing to do would be to take it, she knew that much. Her diplomatic journey was already going to be hard on its own, but having to carry a child along the way would be near impossible. But she felt Tom's cum swirl inside of her, Lily couldn't find it in her to take it from his grasp."

"No, Tom," she said firmly, pushing his hand closed. "I don't need it."

Tom smiled. "Thatta girl," he said, tossing the pill behind his back. The contraceptive landed perfectly into the small trash bin across the room with a loud clang. "Well, in that case, I'll see you in a while, alright?"

Lily beamed. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, it took me a while for me to figure out how to get Lily out of the confines of her kingdom. Feel free to suggest what Lily will encounter during her diplomatic journey. And as always, stay safe out there.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily arrives in Ledor.

"Where are you off to today, miss?"

"The Province of Ledor, please."

As her carriage jolted along the paved road, Lily eyed the map given to her by her father. She had seen this map plenty of times during her time in school, as she had used it many times on her history assignments. The four kingdoms were outlined in bold letters, showing the distinct diamond shape that they made around the Council area. Uyorean was in the south and dominated a good third of the entire map. Vantis, or what remained of it, laid directly across from it in the north. The other two kingdoms, Welan and Xalyx, made up the west and east portions of the map, respectively.

She wasn't going to any of the kingdoms, though. As a diplomat appointed by her father, Lily was assigned of the region between Uyorean and Welan. The provinces within this area were technically self-administering and weren't technically part of either kingdom. Still, they relied heavily on the two bigger kingdoms around them to sustain trade, so they were economically integrated to the point that they were heavily influenced by them. A dark line was drawn across the territory, outlining the path that she was supposed to follow.

The province that started everything, Lily thought to herself, staring at the red "X" on the map. The rebellion had easily been put down and the province was quickly absorbed into Welan to prevent it from happening again, but the ball had started rolling. Sighing, Lily rolled the map up and put it back in her bag. She peered outside the window, gazing at as the rural countryside slowly rolled by. She'd certainly never been this far from civilization.

It started to drizzle when she dozed off.

When Lily came to her senses, she immediately realized something was off. She didn't remember being this cramped in her carriage before. Something had been shoved into her mouth preventing her from speaking, while her wrists had been bound and tied over her head. A pair of hands were roughly groping her tits, while a cock was busy hammering into her cunt. A series of grunts and groans behind her confirmed her suspicions.

"Oh, Miss, you're awake," the carriage rider said between groans. "We arrived at Ledor, and I noticed you were asleep. And you just looked too sexy and cute for me to resist."

"Let me go!" was what Lily was trying to say, but all that came out of her gagged mouth were moans and unintelligible sounds. She heard the man laugh at her futile efforts as he continued thrusting away at her squelching pussy.

"I was a bit disappointed that you weren't a virgin," the man continued, "but I'll pardon you from that. I wonder how many men you've fucked, hm? Presenting your slutty ass and tits through that dress. Looking down at herself, Lily realized that her dress _was_ a bit revealing. Her thighs were on display for the entire world to see, and the thin fabric wasn't exactly helping to conceal her generous curves.

"It's a shame you're a noblewoman," the man said as he thrusted his cock up against her g-spot, making her pussy clench and squirt. "Everyone would know if you went missing. If you were a peasant, no one would bother." He suddenly pulled her tits back, pulling her closer to his body as he shot a load into her.

Lily moaned into her gag in protest, but the carriage rider simply laughed and slapped her sensitive clit. "Don't get too beat up over my cum, honey, this is the third time I've shot a load of semen into you. You might as well go down to the pharmacy and buy yourself a pill." Eventually, the man let her go, untying the rope binding her wrists and pulling the ball gag out of her. If there was anything good about the situation, it was that she didn't have to pay any fees. Apparently raping her and cumming in her three times was enough payment for him.

If Tom didn't get me pregnant, that pervert definitely did, Lily thought to herself.

Ledor was practically a smaller copy of Uyorean, Lily noticed. There wasn't a huge castle in the middle of it, but there was still a pretty large mansion in its place; she assumed the governor lived there. It was very clear that Ledor was influenced a lot by the larger nation bordering it. Lily was a bit disappointed; she was looking forward to "exploring" outside of the kingdom. Well, she had bigger priorities beside that anyway. Pushing sex to the back of her mind, Lily was determined to secure her diplomatic mission.

Lily was ready to show her letter of verification to the guards when she approached the mansion, but a quick flash of her tits more than persuaded them. When she stepped into the mansion, she was greeted by a maid, who for some odd reason, was wearing a pair of cat ears.

"Good morning, miss," the maid said with a curtsy. "I'm Claire, the governor's head maid. I assume you're the diplomat sent to see him?"

"Indeed. Is the governor free? I'd like to speak with him now, if he doesn't mind," Lily responded.

"I think he's free at the moment, he's in his room at the moment. Would you like me to take you there?"

"I'd appreciate it, thank you," Lily said with a smile. The maid whirled around and began walking, exposing the tail coming out of her dress. Lily's eyes widened.

"What's with the ears and tail?" Lily asked as she followed Claire up the stairs. "The governor likes his maids a specific way," Claire explained. "Some might think it's weird, us maids are completely fine with it," she said with a grin. This governor must be a pervert too, Lily thought. He must pay these maids extra if they're willing to do this stuff for him. By the time they had reached the second floor, Lily could already hear lewd sounds echoing through the walls. Walking down the hallway to the governor's room, the noises became more and more audible until they were undeniable. Yup, Lily thought with a roll of his eyes: he's definitely fucking one of the maids.

Sure enough, when Claire opened the door, the governor was busy pounding a girl on her hands and knees. They hadn't bothered with taking off their clothes, besides the pair of panties on the desk that Lily assumed was the maid's. She too had cat ears and a tail, although the headband was dangerously close to falling off. Claire smiled at the girl and quickly pushed the headband back into place. "It's best to let the governor finish his business here," Claire whispered to Lily. The two girls stood at the door in silence as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Lily herself couldn't help but get wet at what she was witnessing.

"Ah, Claire, I see that you've brought Uyorean's diplomat. What a pleasure to see you today. My apologies for what you just witnessed, Candice here was being a naughty girl and I had to punish her."

"N-no worries," Lily said sheepishly.

"Well, there's no use staying here in this mess of a room," the governor said with a smile. "I'm Henry, by the way. This is my bedroom, let's go downstairs to my office. Claire, take Candice to her room to rest, and clean this room up if you don't mind."

Claire beamed. "Yes, master," she squeaked enthusiastically. She swiftly picked up Candice and sped down the hallway.

"So is it a normal thing to be fucking your maids?" Lily asked as they walked towards the stairs.

"Why would it not? Those girls would be living in the slums, otherwise. Besides having sex with me when I want to, they have access to the best food and a roof over their heads. I rarely ask them to actually do chores. My wife usually does that."

"You...have a wife? Wouldn't you be cheating on her, then?" she questioned as they descended down the staircase.

The governor chuckled. "Perhaps I am, but she's so busy that would never notice my affairs. She's a sweet person, but the reality is she doesn't satisfy me. I'm sure you'll understand."

Before Lily could respond, Henry quickly pushed her into his office. "But let's not talk about my business, shall we?" he said as he shut the door behind him. "Let's talk about why the _slutty_ Crown Princess of Uyorean is here."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Lily stammered. Henry laughed. "Oh, Lily, your parents might've sheltered you from the public, but as a governor, I know who you are. Just look at you. Other people might not see it, but I can clearly see the cum stains running down your thighs. You truly are a royal whore." He lifted up her dress, exposing cum-stuffed cunt. "It's a surprise you're not pregnant yet, hm?"

"I-...please, don't tell anyone," Lily pleaded. "If word reaches back to Uyorean I'll-" Henry shushed her, placing a finger to her lips. "Oh, my dear Lily, you mustn't fret over that possibility. I won't expose the girl you are...as long as you do a favor for me," he said with a sneer. Lily gulped. Things were not going to plan. If she had known that men were going to take advantage of her during her whole mission, she might as well have stayed home with Buddy.

"I'll...I'll do whatever you want," Lily said, looking down at her feet. The governor nonchalantly took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Excellent, I knew you'd be cooperative, Princess Lily. Now, go ahead and shed those clothes of yours. They look great on you, but I want you completely naked."

Henry snickered as he watched Lily simply pull the dress of her head, revealing her birthday suit. "You see? You can't deny you're a slut. You were wearing nothing underneath that dress. Now, before I forget, go and put these on," he said as he handed her a pair of furry ears and a bushy tail plug. Lily winced as she slowly pushed the butt plug in; she'd had anal sex before, but it still felt foreign to have something in that hole. She quickly slid the headband on her silky white hair.

"Fuck, I can't wait to see that hot little mouth sucking me off," Henry said lustfully. "On your hands and knees, now," he commanded as he unzipped his trousers. Lily reluctantly crawled to the opening in the governor's pants and grabbed the throbbing rod in her hands. As she inched further and further along, she could still taste the remains to the governor's previous encounter with Candice. Gross, but if this was all she had to endure, then she could live with it.

"That's right," Henry said as a gripped a fistful of Lily's silver hair. "Me and your father are good friends, but I'm sure he'd be horrified to see his daughter sucking me off. Keep it up, little slut." Lily felt herself get hot at the comment. She hated that she was so skilled at this, that she had learned to give a good blowjob in the first place. Lily inched a bit further down until she found herself at the base of the penis. Her tongue moved slowly over the sensitive flesh. Henry let out a grunt. "Shit! You're so-" Lily's eyes widened when a load of semen shot down her throat immediately into her stomach. He barely lasted two minutes!

"You really are a slut," Henry said as he pulled his cock out of her mouth. "I've never met a girl like you who made me cum that fast. I think you deserve a little reward, don't you?"

Lily shook her head, but she realized that Henry wasn't going to take no for an answer. He quickly heaved her to her feet and shoved her onto his desk, scattering pencils and papers everywhere. Lily blushed as she realized that she had her legs spread out for him, presenting her pussy to him. She gasped when Henry suddenly shoved his face between her legs. "Ah-what are you doing?!" she exclaimed between moans. She didn't get an answer, only receiving a nip at her clit that promptly shut her up. Henry himself had a pretty skillful tongue, and Lily found herself enjoying the session, as Henry continued exploring her most intimate areas.

She was just about on the edge of orgasm when Henry suddenly pulled out; Lily couldn't help but whimper in desperation. "Mhm...is someone needy?" Henry asked with a smirk. "Who knew the princess would turn out to be a needy little bitch." He walked around to the lounge chair across the room and casually sat down, his throbbing cock still out for her to see. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. "My cock's here if you want it. I wouldn't want to be accused of raping the princess, after all."

I should just run, Lily told herself. This was literally her only opportunity-

Lily leapt off the desk and into Henry's lap, immediately impaling her throbbing pussy on his cock. She came instantly, her cunt squirting her juices all over. Henry smirked, grabbing her ass as he began to thrust in unison with her. "That's my good pet," Henry said as he grabbed a handful of breasts. "Lily, who am I to you?"

"A pervert," was what she wanted to say. But with her mind clouded with lust, she said quite the opposite."

"M-master!" Lily gasped as she slammed her hips down onto Henry's dick. "You're my master, and I'm your pet!"

"That's right, slut. You're my pet, and I'm going to cum inside you so many times you're going to get pregnant," Henry said. 

Lily's pussy clenched at the thought. "Y-yes! Please, master, give me your child!" she panted, her eyes unfocused and tongue hanging out. "I'll-I'll do anything to have your child!"

Henry smirked. "Is that so? Well, I hope you'll stay here a bit longer. Master has to make sure his pet gets what she wants," he said as pushed Lily's head band back in place.

As he thought of impregnating the Crown Princess of Uyorean, Henry blew his load right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! I honestly have way too much time on my hands at the moment, I'll be uploading more often.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily continues on her diplomatic mission.

Henry grunted, gripping Lily's slender hips as he thrusted up into her convulsing pussy. The sleeping girl moaned softly as he unloaded inside her, his cum flowing out in small spurts. It was a good thing that Lily was a deep sleeper, Henry thought to himself. He would've lost valuable fucking time if she wasn't. The governor sighed, basking in the feeling of her cunt squeezing his dick, unintentionally milking him of every drop of cum he had left.

Lily had been staying at Henry's more for a little over two weeks now, and boy had he gotten his money's worth out of the girl. He fucked her whenever he could: in the bedroom, in the living room, in the dining room, in his office, outside in the courtyard. Heck, sometimes he pounded her just barely out of his wife's line of sight. The girl, having been raised properly, protested, but eventually gave into the pleasure of fucking a married man.

The governor sighed, quickly sliding out of the princess' abused pussy. Three loads' worth of cum spilled out from her red, abused hole. It'd be difficult to see how she wouldn't get pregnant from this. Unless she was already pregnant when she arrived here, which Henry thought was pretty likely considering she showed up with her pussy overflowing with semen. He chuckled as he pulled up his pants, patting her exposed and dripping pussy. No pussy could never compare to this royal cunt.

"I'll see you at the dining table, Slut Princess," Henry whispered, quietly opening the door. He quickly hurried back to his own chambers, where his wife was still sleeping. As oblivious as that woman was, he wasn't going to risk her waking up with him gone.

Lily yawned, turning over onto her side as sunlight from the window hit her eyes. Last night's session was quite intense, so it was no surprise that her entire body felt incredibly sore. She slowly sat up, looking at the area between her legs, which was wet and dripping from semen. That's odd, Lily thought to herself. The governor's cum should've dried up by now, but the liquid felt fresh and wet. She slowly dipped a finger into her pussy, forcing a loud squelching noise from it.

A few weeks ago, Lily would've cringed at such a lewd and disgusting sound, but she hardly reacted to it now. "Well, time to get cleaned up," she said with a sigh, hastily getting out of bed and trotting over to the bathroom, drops of cum spilling behind her.

Following the shower, Lily immediately made a beeline to her closet, not bothering to even wrap herself up in a towel after drying herself. The closet didn't exactly have many "wearable" clothes; most of it were kinky clothing that Henry had made her wear during sex. She did still have the dress that Tom gave her, though, so she'd probably just end up wearing that. "Now, where did I put it..." Lily muttered to herself. Maybe storing it in the closet with a bunch of other clothes hadn't been such a good idea.

Lily's eyes suddenly caught the gleam of noble fabric in the pile of clothes. "Aha!" she said triumphantly, picking up the dress from the mess around here. "Here it...is..."

...

"HENRY!!"

Henry looked up from his newspaper, where he was greeted with quite the site. Lily stood at the door of her chambers, her face scrunched up in a pout and her hands on her hips.

"Ah, Lily, I see you've woken up. What's the matter?"

"Henry, what the fuck did you do with my dress?" Lily asked angrily. Her dress, which had once reached all the way down to her feet, was now barely covering her ass and pussy. It wasn't a shirt as much as it was simply a long blouse. A breeze proved this fact, pushing her dress up to expose her private areas. A red blush appeared on Lily's face. The girl quickly moved to cover herself, only for tits to suddenly burst out, the buttons keeping them in having mysteriously vanished.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lily," the governor said, going back to sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. "Perhaps you could look around at the rest of the clothes in the closet to see if there's an alternative?"

The princess crossed her arms tightly. "Very funny, Henry, as if I'd wear any of the skimpy clothes you made me wear during sex!"

"Shush, no one's supposed to know we fucked, alright," Henry said as he stood up. "Look, you're not a princess anymore, you're a slut. A whore made only for cocks. The least you could do is show that side of you."

"B-but...I'm supposed to be on a diplomatic mission!" Lily protested.

"Diplomatic mission my ass. Look, all of the governors of provinces are male, and most of them are pretty unsatisfied with their wives, as far as I know. You might as well just put on a show and seduce them rather than waste time trying to negotiate." Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Henry cut her off. "And if you're worried about one of them leaking who you are the public, they all already know anyways. I've already sent the letters," he sent with a smirk.

Lily groaned. Her reputation was totally going down the drain.

"Oh, but none of them will expose you as long as let them fuck you, Lily. If you don't...well, I think the men of the kingdom would be delighted to use you as a royal toilet." The governor peered at her through his reading glasses. "I assume you're already the public's toilet back in Uyorean." The girl's blush confirmed his suspicions. "Well, at the moment, everyone has bigger issues to worry about than you being revealed as a slut. The war with Vantis is still looming, innit?"

Lily's ears perked up, and she quickly realized why she was here in the first place. "O-oh yeah, I was meaning to ask-"

"Shush, slut. I already know about the situation. I'll commit troops to your kingdom's cause, since you were such a good girl these past few weeks. Ledor's only one province, though, you'll have to go fucking the other governors as well. Of course, since you're leaving today for other men, I might as well get my last licks in, hm?" The governor gave her a grin, unzipping his pants to reveal his cock and patting his lap. Lily reluctantly approached, surrendering herself as she was grabbed by Henry's large hands, which began to grope her tits mercilessly.

"Mhm," Henry muttered, popping Lily back and forth on his cock as she moaned lewdly. "Nothing'll beat this pussy."

...

Lily made it to Malex without a hitch, at least if one didn't account all of the stares and catcalls she got along the way. Her noblewoman dress didn't exactly look very noble now; instead, it suggested that she was a prostitute or an escort of some kind. At least no one tried to sexually assault or rape her along the way. She had wanted to call a carriage, but Henry had refused, stating, "Sluts and whores don't belong in carriages."

While Ledor had been a close copy to Uyorean, Malex was quite different. It was much more rural, with part of it looking more like a farming village than an urban province. It didn't make it any less sophisticated though; as a matter of fact, in a way, it seemed _more_ established than Ledor or Uyorean. For one thing, there wasn't a designated "slums" area. Rich and poor people seemed to live in both the farming area and the urban area.

She'd normally go straight to the governor's home, but the walk had taken away a good part of the day. The sun was already starting to set, and she doubted that she'd be able to convince the guards that she was a diplomat with the attire she had on. Sighing, she was going to head to a hotel when she realized she had no money on her. Diplomats never had any money on them, Lily recalled, so that they couldn't be robbed. It was also assumed that the diplomats could just stay a governor's manor.

Lily sighed. She really wasn't looking forward to having to sleep out in the open. No matter where she decided to sleep, she'd be raped for sure. With no place to stay in the urban section of the province, she decided to wander back to the farming land. It was pretty quiet over there, so at least there was a better chance of her getting some peace and quiet.

As she walked along the acres of farm land, she also saw small wooden shacks and stables, which she assumed were where the animals slept. They were all locked, though, so there was no use in trying to get into those. Or so she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a slightly open door that led into one of the shacks. Curious, Lily trotted over and opened it slightly. Her eyes strained to see in the darkness. Faint sounds seemed to be coming from the room.

Pigs, she quickly realized. This shack had pigs inside. Well, pigs were relatively harmless, Lily thought to herself. It probably couldn't hurt to spend the night with them; after all, it's better than not having a roof over her head at all. She'd just have to remember to wake up at dawn to leave the shack before was discovered or locked in.

The second she stepped a foot into the shack, the pigs seemed to panic, moving around frantically at the disturbance. Lily yelped as she accidentally tripped over one of them, tumbling down onto the soft hay below. The pigs swarmed her from every direction. These pigs are _large_ , she realized, with all of them being the size of a large dog. A large musky smell suddenly spread throughout the room, a smell that Lily was all too familiar with.

"H-huh? W-what are you guys doing?" Lily stuttered as she felt a large weight on her back. Some long and slimy was poking around at the entrance of her pussy, clearly having trouble finding her opening. While one pig was trying to fuck her, the other pigs surrounded her, sniffing at every inch of her body. They snorted in frustration, seeming to despise the fabric of her dress separating her nude body.

"Eeeep!" Lily cried in surprise, feeling the long rod push into her tight cunt. There wasn't much girth to it, but it felt weird nonetheless. She squirmed as the pig adjusted and readjusted on top of her. It clearly wasn't used to fucking something as large as a human. It definitely wasn't bringing any pleasure to her at the moment...but she couldn't find it in herself to buck the pig off of her. Something about being surrounded while getting fucked against her will by some farm animal was strangely arousing to her.

The pig certainly wasn't in a hurry to orgasm, as its thrusts were slow and unexciting. She read somewhere in a book that pigs took a notoriously long time to orgasm, so that probably explained it. Still, she found her lower body starting to grow warm; had she really grown so sensitive to sex that a pig fucking her was making her approach her orgasm? She grunted, moving one hand to rub her clit in an attempt to get herself off.

The pig inside of her suddenly shifted mid-thrust, and another weight was piled up onto her back, making her arms and legs at the tremble at the weight. Lily gasped when another long appendage was thrust into her pussy, directly next to the first one. They began to alternate thrust, taking turns pounding her pussy. _Now_ her pussy was feeling stretched out. She groaned, moving her hand back to try and support the weight on her backside. It was no use. She collapsed into the hay, the pigs fucking her cunt snorting in surprise as their cocks fell out. As she looked up, she actually saw the pigs _glaring_ at her. They all snorted in anger, and her eyes wandered to the appendages between their legs. They were starting to grow in girth, she realized in horror.

The pigs were mad. Very mad indeed, as their breeding sow had tried to "resist". While they had been making half-hearted attempts to take Lily's dress off before, they were going all in now. She shrieked as the pigs clawed at her dress, her tits splaying out as they attacked her top. By the time they were finished, Lily was huddled up in a corner, her dress in shreds. And if her privates had been slightly exposed before, they were completely exposed now.

Before she knew it, Lily was on her hands and knees, only this time the pigs were ready to fuck. A thick cock was shoved into her cunt once more, making her wince in surprise at the size. The other pigs nipped at her legs, spreading them as wide as they could to allow their pig to plow even deeper into the human girl. Two pigs began attacking their breasts, nibbling her nipples aggressively. She cried out in both pain and pleasure as she was used and bred.

"Hah, hah...ahhhh..." Lily moaned, her pussy clenching with each nibble from the pigs. Her tits were especially sensitive after they had been used so heavily back in Ledor, and she found herself already on the edge of orgasm a few minutes in. Pig cocks surrounded her, some of them staining her delicate and soft skin with their foul-smelling pre-cum. Her mind could hardly focus on the stench, though. She found herself thrashing her hips wildly back and forth against the pig cock, her eyes filled with lust and desperate for orgasm.

"Ahh...fuck me harder!" the girl yelled, grinding her pussy up against the pig's huge appendage. The pigs all snorted, all of them moving in on the girl. As her snatch was pummeled and her tits were abused, the rest of her body was getting rubbed by slimy pig cocks. It was so dirty, what she was doing, and yet she found her eyes starting to roll back into her skull. Her limbs began to tremble as a burst of white overwhelmed. "Ahhhhh, hah-cumming~" she moaned, thrusting her hips back against the pig one last time before she squirted.

"Nyahh~" she slurred, feeling something wet suddenly rush down from both of her tits. Surely that was just the pig's saliva...even if she was pregnant, surely she couldn't be lactating this early on. But as she peered down, she realized that it was in fact milk, the white liquid running down the sides of her breasts. Warm pre-cum suddenly spurted all over her body, and she shuddered at the warmth. She was fully aware that this was only a teaser for what was to come.

"Hyahhh!" Lily moaned wildly, slamming her hips back into the pig fucking her with increased ferocity. If she was going to get defiled by these pigs, the least she could do was get as many orgasms as she could out of this. Before she knew it, she had came again, her hips wriggling around as a squirt of femcum splashed against the pigs stationed behind her. Tongue hanging out, she surrendered to being the pig's personal breeding sow. At least for the night.

Over the next thirty minutes, pigs took turns cumming onto Lily's body, their slimy semen essentially covering every part of her royal body. Lily writhed in ecstasy, cumming every five minutes or so during that time. Even after every orgasm, though, she always found the energy to continue on. She was determined to get creampied by the pig rocking her snatch, who by far had the most stamina. And after a half hour of pumping her hips, she succeeded.

The pig let out a roar, or as much of a roar as a pig could muster, before dumping its load into Lily's pregnant pussy. Her body heaved one final time, more milk spilling out from her tits in the process. The pig gripped her hips to keep her still, which it did surprisingly well despite not having hands or paws. The cum, while seemingly slimy and weightless on the outside, quickly build up in her snatch. Before she knew it, her abdomen had bulged to the point that she certainly looked pregnant.

If she really was pregnant with a human child, it probably wasn't a good idea to let pigs fuck and creampie her, Lily realized. But the pigs obviously didn't care. Because as soon as the first pig dismounted, another one took its place in her cunt. She couldn't help but moan, shivering at the idea of an entire night like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on this work will be slowing down for the time being, as I'm a bit occupied with the suggestions of other works. I appreciate all the supportive comments, but there's hardly any comments on how the story should progress. This work also has a bit more plot than most of my other works, so it naturally takes longer.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets caught and is consequently punished.

Lily received quite the rude awakening.

"Get the FUCK outta my pig pen, you filthy whore!"

Lily yelped as she felt two rough hands grab at her tits, pulling her up from her straw bed. Milk squirted out of them as she was pulled up from her position. The pigs around her stirred, but made no attempt to stop their farmer from taking her. She winced as she was dragged out of the shack, the cold dawn air hitting her exposed skin. As the farmer let plopped her down on the grass outside, she landed unceremoniously on the grass, her legs splaying open to reveal her ruined hole.

The farmer scowled. "Stupid slut. I'm gonna have to punish you now. You're lucky that you're so hot," he said, unbuckling his pants.

"W-wait! We can't just...do it out in the open like this!" Lily protested.

"It's still dark outside," the man said with a scoff. "Besides, you aren't exactly in the position to protest, hm?" The farmer pulled his stiff cock free from his pants, before proceeding to advance on the young girl's body. Lily clenched her eyes as she felt the tip press against her clit, her pussy already clenching in anticipation.

"By the way...how old are you?" the farmer asked, his eyes peering into her skull. "Your body looks damn mature, but your face looks young as hell."

"Eh...I'm...sixteen," Lily said with a blush. "I-I'll turn seventeen in a few months, though!"

"Holy shit!" the farmer cried out, his eyebrows raising up in surprise. "I thought you were young, but not so young that you're underage!"

Lily looked away. In reality, she was as far from poverty as possible, although her current state definitely didn't make that clear. But of course, this man didn't need to know that. "Aha...my family has some...financial strain," she lied, giving him as sincere of a look as possible.

The man shook his head. "Sixteen and already pregnant, huh? Your situation must be pretty dire if you're already whoring yourself out in the streets." Lily cried out as he suddenly thrust his cock in, her pussy widening to accommodate his size. "But damn, you're still a tight one, hm?"

"Hah...ah~" Lily moaned when two hands grabbed at her sensitive breasts. The farmer groped them roughly, using his fingers to occasionally twist at her nipples. She gasped when her body suddenly convulsed, her cunt clamping down without warning. The man chuckled.

"Does it turn you on that you're getting fucked by a guy three times your age?" he asked. "You literally just came from me playing with your tits."

"N-no, that's not it...I swear...hah..." Lily said, clearly struggling to maintain her composure.

"I think you're lying to yourself. Likewise, you're probably an exhibitionist, too. Letting me fuck you out in the open like this. What if someone comes along?" The older man grinned as twisted her right nipple, a torrent of milk spilling out from the abused bud."

"Th-that was...your...ah~" the girl cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she rode another orgasm. Having fully grabbed control, the farmer pressed his entire body onto Lily, his face pressed dangerously close to hers. She yelped when he suddenly shoved his tongue between her lips.

"Mmph...then again,,, _slurp_...you did just fuck a group of pigs, so... _oomph_...you probably don't have many limits...if any."

Lily clenched her eyes as her snatch was fucked, all while the farmer atop her was fiercely assaulted her mouth. She writhed underneath him, riding out her orgasms as she could do nothing but shove her hips upward. She tried her hardest to resist the farmer's advances in her mouth, but she was easily roped in and she suddenly found herself kissing back. It was so disgusting...and yet...she found herself _enjoying_ it.

The man gave no warning when he was at his limit, not even bothering to stop with the kiss when he suddenly came deep into her womb. Lily's eyes widened when a burst of warmth splashed filled her small snatch. The older man finally released her mouth from its prison, a single string of spit separating the two of them. "I don't have much to give, but I'll take satisfaction in filling your pregnant cunt with my seed," he said, smirking. On that note, he shoved his tongue back into her mouth.

It was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

When Lily came to her senses, it was immediately clear to her that she was no longer on that farmer's property. The floor she was laying was cold concrete, and the room she was in was pitch black. Chains clinked as she slowly sat up; her her legs had been chained to the wall to prevent her from moving. She assumed this was some sort of prison cell or dungeon; it seemed likely that the farmer had turned her in after having his way with her.

Light suddenly poured into the darkness, the door slowly creaking open to reveal a dark, obscured figure. The figure took a few steps towards her, before stopping to seemingly stare at her.

"I honestly feel bad for you; your situation must be pretty dire if you're resorting to spending the night in pig pens," the figure said with a sigh. Lily thought the voice sounded feminine. Sure enough, when the figure stopped a few feet from her, it was indeed the face of a woman looking down at her. She didn't look much older than Olivia, if she had to guess. "But alas, prostitution is illegal in Malex, so you'll still have to be punished," the woman said as she unshackled the chains holding Lily's legs. "Come on." The woman helped her to her feet, and Lily had no choice but to allow herself to be pulled outside by the arm.

"Wh-where are we going?" Lily asked timidly.

"To your punishment," the woman replied. "I'd recommend you keep your head down and don't say another word."

Even without having to look up, Lily could already guess where she was headed. _The town square._ She had passed by it yesterday, and she found it quite odd that there was a wooden contraption located smack in the middle of it rather than a statue or fountain. She also found it weird how it was on higher ground compared to everything else around it. Only now did she realize its purpose was. Sure enough, Lily was being dragged up the steps where the contraption laid./p>

"Don't try to resist, it'll only make things harder than it has to be," the woman said as she opened the top half of contraption. Lily gulped nervously, before allowing the woman to help her in. She couldn't help but yelp when the woman closed the contraption back into place. Her entire upper body, along with her arms, were on one side, while her lower body and legs stayed on the other. Her large breasts dangled from her chest, her nipples already erect from the open air. She squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position to plant her legs, before eventually giving up and allowing them to stay spread out.

"I'll be coming back for you at nightfall, alright?" the woman said, smiling. "You're lucky, y'know. This is probably as harsh a punishment as most girls like you get. Boys get much worse."

Lily stayed silent. Humiliation was probably the worst kind of punishment, even if it didn't involve any pain.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. There's a lot of men lining up behind you, so I won't stall your fun any longer!" And with that, she turned on her heels and scrambled off.

Almost immediately, Lily felt a pair of hands grip her ass, while the tip of a cock pressing up against the wet entrance. She let a lowly whine, her body responding on its own to the stimulation. She heard a chuckle from behind her. "Look at this slut," the man shouted. "She's practically begging for it!"

"Well, hurry up then," Lily heard another man say. "We wanna have a go at her too."

"Ahhh~" Lily cried when the man slid his cock straight into her dripping snatch, his balls slapping up against her ass cheeks. She felt the hands on her ass tighten as the man behind her groaned. "Fuck, this one's a tight one," she heard him say. "Definitely a cock slut. I'm definitely going to enjoy this pussy."

Lily panted as the cock slammed up against her womb, the man slowly speeding up his thrusts. Her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment as she looked at the spectators down below. Her eyes widened when she even saw _children_ , their innocent eyes looking at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. She noticed right away that there weren't any men among the spectators, which was fair, considering all of them were in line to fuck her.

She gasped when she felt a hand slam up against the right ass cheek, the pain burning into her lower body. A few moments later, another spank landed, this time on her left ass cheek. She bit her lip, a small cry escaping her mouth. "Hey, bitch," the man suddenly said. You want to put on a show, right? For the people down there? I wanna hear you moaning. I wanna hear you begging for my cock like the little whore you are."

"N-no, th-there's children...nyah~" Lily moaned, her tits flailing around as the man continued to pound into her cunt. He snickered. "Shut up, whore. You little masochist. You take great pleasure in others watching you get humiliated like this, hm?"

"N-no," Lily protested, her mouth unconsciously drooling from the pleasure descending on her brain. "I-It's not-ah-ah-ahhhh~" Lily's vision turned white as her pussy suddenly clamped down on the man's cock, her juices spraying from between her spread legs. Milk simultaneously began dripping out of her tits.

The man laughed. "You can't even deny it now. You just came."

Her mind snapped. "M-more!" she cried eagerly, wriggling her hips as the cock speared even deeper into her. "I need more!" she squeaked, much to the satisfaction of the men behind her.

"Holy shit, the girl's too good to be true!"

"Man, when I get my hands on her..."

"Shut up, I wanna hear her moans!"

"Be ready to take my cum, ya bitch," the man fucking her grunted under his breath, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. "Y-yes," Lily cried out in joy, consciously doing her best to try and thrust her hips back against him. "Give me your cum~ Fill me up with your semen!" She yelped when his cock thrust up against a particularly sensitive area in her snatch, her second orgasm coming crashing down. As her pussy clenched, the man unloaded.

"Here it comes, bitch," he said with a grunt. Lily shuddered as her mid-orgasmic haze mixed with the feeling of warmth spilling into her. She groaned when the man slid out of her, drops of semen beginning to drip out of her pussy. She didn't mean to, but she found herself clenching her pussy as tight as she could to try and keep as much of it inside of her as possible. Lily whined as she subconsciously tilted her hips up as an act of display.

The "show" went on for some time, lasting all the way up until curfew set in. Both her ass and pussy were left gaping by the end of it, the combined cum of dozens upon dozens of men leaking out of her. She sighed, shivering from both the cool night air and the feeling of warm cum leaking out of her. The woman _had_ meant it when she suggested this was a rather lax punishment. And at the end of the day, she had definitely enjoyed it.

Lily was partially glad that no one was permitted to use her mouth. After all humiliation could only be recognized if she had a clear view of the people watching her from below, and she couldn't have done that if she was sucking some guy's cock. On the flip side, though, her tits were aching to high hell. They felt heavy and full, even though a full bucket's worth of milk had probably leaked from her over the course of the day. She'd have to get that sorted out when this was all said and done.

"Lily?" asked a gruff voice. "Is that you?"

The voice came from behind her, so she couldn't see who it was coming from. He came around to face her though, which allowed her to see who it was. He sported a "lumberjack's beard", but from the looks of it, he definitely wasn't a lumberjack. He was definitely a nobleman from the way he was standing, but he didn't really dress like one. All in all, he dressed quite modestly, at least compared to what she was used to seeing noble people wear.

And he also happened to know her name...

"Y-yes," Lily stuttered. "And you are...?"

The man smiled. "I'm Governor Bradley of Malex. I think you and I should get to know each other better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious what you guys want to see next. I'm personally conflicted with where the story will go from here. There's so many different routes Lily could take.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets some guidance on her pregnancy from the doctor.

_Two weeks later..._

"So, Miss Lily, exactly how many partners have you had in the past month?"

Lily cheeks grew hot, and the blush on her face only reddened even more. It was already embarrassing having her pussy exposed to the doctor like this, and she almost wanted to die when he began a hands-on examination of her nether regions. Having a finger up her cunt and nudging up against her cervix was one thing; did she really have to tell him about her past sexual history? She sighed, squirming around as the doctor wiggled his finger around against her sensitive walls.

"I-I've had a few..." she said shakily, looking away and digging her nails against the wooden table she seated upon.

Governor Bradley snickered. "Oh, Lily, I think you've had more than _just a few_."

"Sh-shut up," she retorted. Bradley simply laughed at her.

"It's all fun and games until the Crown Princess gets knocked up, hm?" Bradley said with a cluck of his tongue. "Well, doctor, anything up with her?"

The doctor swiftly slid his finger out of Lily's vagina, the girl letting out a sigh of relief at its loss. "Her pregnancy seems to be going fine," he said, sliding his gloves off. "But..."

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, biting her lip in concern.

"It's odd that you experienced lactation before morning sickness. A few women escape the pains of the first trimester of pregnancy, but it's practically impossible to see anyone, especially a young girl like you, to suddenly start producing milk in this quantity after barely a month."

Lily's mind wandered back to the night in the pig pen; it was true that she squirting out as much milk as a cow...and that definitely wasn't normal.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, though," he reassured her. "However, I would like to examine her a bit more...if the governor doesn't mind..." He glanced over at Bradley.

Governor Bradley yawned. "...I don't mind at all. I've already had my fair share of her, these past few weeks. I actually have some business to attend to right now; an hour should be enough for your examination, right?"

"Oh, of course, an hour's plenty of time." Before Lily could protest, the governor was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

"So Lily, do you have an idea who the father is?" the doctor asked slyly as he reinserted a finger, now ungloved, into her vagina. "I can only estimate how far you're into the pregnancy, not who started it, after all."

"I-I...really don't have the foggiest idea," Lily stuttered. She hoped that this child was Tom's, but it also could've been the carriage rider who raped her. It also could been Henry's child...since he had fucked her at least three times a day for two weeks. In other words, she'd had quite a few loads dropped into her...and she hadn't really thought about the consequences of her actions until now. Her encounters were too close to one another for her to make a conclusion.

The doctor clucked his tongue. "My oh my, the Crown Princess sleeping around," he said as he pushed deeper into her opening. Lily winced, both at the intrusion and the mention of her title. In her current state, she wasn't a princess in any sense of the word. If her parents found out, it would be humiliating, but that would probably be the least of her worries. It would be a kingdom-wide scandal; her title would be stripped and she'd be thrown out onto the streets.

And ironically enough, the only thing she'd be able to do to make money would be to whore herself on the street. Lily shuddered at the thought, both in fear and arousal.

"H-hey," Lily moaned as her legs were forced out wider and a second finger was pushed in. "You're not...gonna tell anyone about this...right?" The doctor snickered at her question.

"Oh...don't worry. I have nothing to gain from exposing you. Either way, word will eventually get out that the princess gave birth to a child whose father is unknown. It's difficult to hide a birth, _Princess._

"S-surely you have something that c-could h-h-ah!-elp me?" she groaned, her toes curling up.

"Nope." She cried out as the doctor's third finger slid into her wetness with ease. Her vision ran white as she spasmed against the table under her, hands clenching around thin air. The doctor grunted. "I'm not even four fingers in, yet, much less my entire hand," he remarked. Before she even came down from her first orgasm, he shoved his entire fist into her, her pussy engulfing the entirety of his hand. "Hah...hah...ah~" Lily moaned when he began moving his knuckles up against her sensitive walls. The doctor smirked. "You've taken cocks bigger than my hand, stop being a whiny little bitch."

Her back arched as she felt his fingers scrape roughly against her insides. Lily gritted her teeth as he began to slowly thrust his fist in and out. He didn't hesitate to pick up speed, and soon, he was plunging part of his forearm into her. "Fucking hell," the doctor muttered under his breath as roughly fisted her. "I've never met a slut as tight as you. You're literally squeezing my forearm to pieces." She could barely hear him, only concentrating on the stars that were appearing at the edges of her vision.

Just before Lily could cum a second time, the doctor pulled out of her, her pussy contracting quickly back to its original state. Her mind buzzed with arousal, all while her juices were pooling between her legs. She whimpered, half in frustration and half in relief. Part of her was happy that it was over, but the other part of her wanted more. Her legs remained spread as she glanced up at the tall man towering over her.

He sneered at her? "Didn't get enough pleasure yet, slut? Looks like I'll need to undergo an even more intimate examination." Lily yelped as rough hands pulled her up from the table and on her feet. Her legs shook under her own weight, and she shuddered as she felt the sensation of her arousal sliding down her thighs. The girl winced as she was shoved up against the wall, her breasts pressing up against the cold wood.

"I hope you're a flexible girl," he said as he unzipped his pants. He pressed his painfully erect member against her ass cheeks, the warmth of it making her shudder. She suddenly felt a hand grab at her right leg and pulled it up, leaving her unsteadily balanced on her left leg. Before she could react, the doctor's other hand slapped over her mouth, preventing her from protesting. "Sorry, I can't have my other patients hearing your moans," he said. Her eyes widened as the tip of his cock began to nudge up against her clit.

Not wasting another moment, he plunged inside of her tight snatch, sliding himself into her without much resistance. "Mmph!" Lily groaned as she felt herself getting filled up once again. "Can't believe I'm fucking royal pussy," she heard the doctor mutter under his breath. He wasted no time savoring her tightness, and he began to rapidly thrust his cock into her cunt. Lily felt his fingers dig into her raised leg as he pushed it even higher, allowing for better access.

Her incomplete second orgasm came almost immediately as she clamped down on the doctor's member. He paid her no attention, clearly only striving for his own orgasm. Each thrust pushed her entire body up against the wall, her tits smashing against the cold wood and staining the walls a pearly white. _At the very least, these milk jugs provide cushioning._ Despite the uncomfortable situation, she still found herself letting out muffled moans as she was speared over and over.

The hands on her right leg and mouth suddenly vanished, and it took a moment for her to realize where they had moved to. Lily yelped as she was pulled away from the wall, two hands suddenly appearing to grab at her leaking breasts. Milk squirted out from her nipples, staining the dark brown wood with even more white. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her pussy clenching and squeezing around the cock rocking her snatch. "D-deeper~ harder~" the girl moaned, unconsciously grinding her hips. The doctor grunted in response: he was just about finished.

A few timid spurts of semen spilled into her womb, then several ropes of cum erupted out. A familiar burning sensation overcame her, her pleasure spiking as she rode out her orgasm. She moaned as she felt her feet leave the ground, the doctor pulling her upward as to unload fully inside of her. His hands moved to hold her hips in place as the last few drops of cum leaked out. Lily gasped for air, her mind whirling in a pleasure-filled haze. As the cock inside of her deflated, she slid off of it with ease and weakly tumbled to the ground. Most of the cum stayed inside of her, but a few drops inevitably leaked out of her.

The doctor remained standing, simply staring down at Lily's broken body. Not that she wasn't already broken to begin with, but he figured he'd add his load alongside the others. "Y'know," he said as began pulling up his pants, "...you're a spitting image of your mother. Literally a clone. It's a shame that she earned a reputation she didn't deserve."

"R-reputation?" the girl groaned.

"Why, yes. At this point in her life, Queen Clara will forever be known as the queen who could only produce one heir. And while that's true, it's really not her fault for that."

"W-what are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"You didn't know? It's King Kenneth who has the low fertility, not the queen. We were forced to keep silent about it, since the king couldn't ever be questioned for his _manhood_ ," the doctor said with a snicker.

Lily's eyes widened. Was that...really the truth?"

The doctor smirked. "You can believe it or not, it doesn't concern me. Just thought it'd be good for you to know the truth." Walking over to his closet, he grabbed a towel flung it towards her. "Clean up this mess, won't you? I'd appreciate it. And when you're done, get ready to leave. Governor Bradley will be here to pick you up in a few minutes."

"To where?" she asked as she kneeled on the floor to wipe up her mess.

The man smiled, staring at her swaying ass as she worked. "You'll see. After all, there's two more governors for you to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of your guys' suggestions. I'll hope to incorporate them in future chapters.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets with the last two governors before returning to Uyorean.

"Move along, slut."

Lily winced as she felt Governor Bradley tug at the leash connected to the collar around her neck, but he kept her head straight and continued her "walk" through Neelten. Both of the governors had agreed to meet her in this province, as she had been recalled back to the capital by her father and was short on time. She was due to be sent back to Uyorean tomorrow, but clearly, that didn't stop the men from taking time out of their day to see her.

She felt the eyes of every bystander glance over at her as she was led forward like a dog. Her pussy was already dripping in arousal from the utter exposure. No one here would even suspect that she was the Crown Princess, but that didn't make the situation any less embarrassing for her. Her breasts dangled beneath her, bouncing around as Bradley nudged her to quicken her pace. She let out a moan, feeling her body burn in both pleasure and exhaustion as her knees scraped against the pavement.

"I think you're enjoying yourself, Lily," Governor Bradley said, snickering at her predicament. "Look at how wet you are."

"N-no-"

"Shut up, bitches like you aren't meant to talk."

At last, they arrived Neelten's governor house, and only then did Lily realize that she hadn't even went to Governor Bradley's house back in Malex. _I spent the entire time getting fucked by him in the open._ The guards glanced at her, giving her lustful stares before opening the gate to allow their entrance. She wanted to get up on her feet, but Lily suspected that Bradley wanted to humiliate her further. So she kept her head down as she padded towards the front door.

For the most part, Henry and Bradley were pretty young men, both of them Lily assumed were in their late-twenties to early-thirties. The same couldn't be said about the other two governors. Both of them looked significantly older than her father, with wrinkles lining the entirety of their faces. One man had a full batch of white hair, while the other was nearly bald. The two of them sat lazily at the living room parlor, quietly sipping their coffee as Lily entered.

"Ah, Governor Gilbert, long time no see!" Bradley said heartily. "And Governor Randy, I see you were able to make the journey!"

The balding man, Governor Randy, set his coffee down on the table and stood up, giving him a wry grin. "Why of course, my boy! I may be old, but I wasn't about to miss the rendevous between us governors." Randy glanced over at Lily. "Especially not when the Crown Princess is involved."

Lily felt herself blushing red as Governor Gilbert got up as well, draining his coffee cup dry and placing it down. "I agree with ol' Randy, here. The two of us haven't had a good fuck since our wives died," he said, looking over at the girl. "I hope you'll satisfy us properly."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you two it," Governor Bradley said, unbuckling the leash on Lily's collar. "Keep the collar on her, though, she's a bitch in heat now. When she returns to Uyorean tomorrow, I want everyone there to understand that fact."

"Don't you worry about it, son. Be on your merry way, we'll take care of her," Governor Gilbert said. Bradley nodded, giving a final glance at Lily before seeing himself out, the door clicking shut behind him.

"So Lily," Randy started, motioning her to sit on his lap. "You're on a diplomatic mission, right?" For your father?"

"Y-yes," she responded, settling herself down and allowing the older man to reach out to cup her breasts.

"I see. Well, me and Gilbert just want to tell you that we'll support your father in whatever he does. I've known your father since he was a prince your age, and he's a good man, I'll tell you that."

"Agreed," Gilbert said, reaching out to slide his hands between her legs, dipping two fingers into her damp folds. Lily let out a small moan, shuddering at the feeling. "Although, I'm not sure your father would be pleased with us if he ever found out we were going to fuck his daughter."

"Mhm, but I think he'd be more bewildered to know that his daughter was a slut in the first place," Randy said, squeezing one of Lily's nipples and allowing milk to squirt out. Lily gasped, writhing around as the older men played with her. "To think that she'd be pregnant at 16!"

"Got any idea who the father is, Lily?" Gilbert asked slowly, pressing his fingers deeper into her.

"N-no...ah~...sir..." Lily moaned. Gilbert chuckled. "Well, it's probably not one of us governors; I heard from Henry that she was already a cum dumpster before she arrived at his place."

"She must've been knocked up just before she started her diplomatic mission, though," Randy commented, rubbing her still-flat belly with his other hand. "Her stomach looks fine, although it's slightly distended. A few months in maybe?"

"Hmph. In any case, she's a total whore," Gilbert said gruffly, pumping his fingers furiously into her squelching cunt. Lily cried out, her body shuddering as she felt herself near orgasm. She felt both of her breasts get assaulted by Randy's rough hands, grappling at them as milk dripped out of them. "Go on slut, cum for us," she heard one of the men say. Lily squealed at the top of her lungs as she came, her pussy squeezing around Gilbert's fingers as her vision blurred.

"P-please..." Lily begged, her mind spinning as she struggled to regain her composure. The men snickered. "The bitch already wants our cocks, Gilbert."

"Go on then, Randy, give her what she wants."

Dazed, Lily felt herself get shifted, before finding herself on top of Randy, his cock straddled between legs. As her sight cleared, she widened at the sight; despite his age, it was rock-hard and raring to go. She glanced over to see Gilbert releasing his cock from his pants as well, and it was just as defined as Randy's. But she felt the familiar heat of arousal overcome her, and the girl found herself grinding uncomfortably against Randy's shaft.

"My wife would really let me have it if she found out I was fucking a pregnant girl who's a fourth of my age behind her back," Randy said, snickering. "That being said, it's been a while since I've been this hard. What do you think, slut?"

Lily gulped. "I-It's...very big-"

Gilbert cackled. "You're practically begging for it, slut. Might as well succumb to your lust now. We all know that you aren't the innocent princess your father wants us to think!"

_Her father..._

Lily winced as she took Randy's large hands and moved her hips up, lining herself just above the tip of his cock. She lowered it down with ease, her pussy making an embarrassing squelch as Randy bottomed out inside of her. The girth was already stretching her out, making her body feel like jelly. The old governor grunted. "Holy shit, Gilbert, for a whore, she's tight as fuck!"

"Damn, even after I stretched her out with my fingers? You've got quite the talent, Lily," Gilbert said, slowly stroking his erection. "Can't wait to have my turn with you."

"Eyes on me, bitch," Randy said as he grabbed one of her tits and moved them to his mouth. "Go on, move your hips like the slut you are."

Lily bit her lip as she began to pump her hips up and down, moaning as she felt herself get speared by his monster cock with each downward movement. She started slowly but quickly found herself speeding up, her body seeking her second orgasm of the day. Randy's tit-sucking was certainly helping that initiative greatly. She moaned softly, unintentionally grinding her hips against his shaft in a desperate attempt to stimulate herself further. Any attempt at keeping her composure was futile, she realized.

"She's really getting into it, look at that pussy go," Gilbert remarked as he watched Lily impale herself on Randy's shaft over and over. As she fucked herself on Randy's throbbing dick, she couldn't help but feel tortured by the attentions on her filled tits. He was switching between them at this point, drinking from one for a few seconds before moving back to the other. Her mind spun with ecstasy, a delightful warmth beginning to fill her pussy.

"D-deeper...harder..." Lily moaned, gasping when Randy obliged to her request, thrusting hips back up to meet her own downward thrusts. His balls slapped against her ass they fucked in unison, the tip of his cock slamming straight up against her pregnant womb. She was reaching her limit, her snatch beginning to quiver and tighten around the older man's shaft. She yelped when Gilbert suddenly slapped her ass, chuckling as he did so. "Go on and cum, slut. Give Governor Randy what he wants."

Lily groaned, slamming against Randy one final time before letting loose. She gasped, feeling the familiar sensation of her mind going blank as her cunt clenched and shuddered, ecstasy washing over every part of her body. Her pussy was tightening around Randy's throbbing shaft, attempting to milk him of his semen. She heard the man groan beneath her as his cock suddenly tensed up inside of her. Mid-orgasm, Lily felt him cum inside of her like a waterfall, his spunk rushing inside of her and filling her to the brim.

_For an old man, he sure came a lot..._

"Aw, fuck it, I can't take it anymore," Gilbert groaned, grabbing her head and shoving his dick directly into her mouth. In a daze, she could hardly comprehend the fact that his cum was filling her mouth at that moment, the warmth of it mixing in with the warmth of her orgasm and Randy's creampie. Her eyes rolled back in her head, feeling spurts of spunk squirting into both her mouth and pussy simultaneously. And yet, she was still grinding her cunt against Randy's softening erection.

"Looks like the slut isn't satisfied," Randy said, releasing Lily's nipples from his mouth prison. Cum dripped from both her pussy and face, her tongue hanging out like a whore after Gilbert had pulled out from her mouth. Gilbert nodded as he sat down, moving to slide Lily off Randy's shaft and onto his own. His cock had already grown rock-hard again in spite of his recent release. She moaned happily, feeling another throbbing cock enter her hungry, little pussy. "M-more..." Lily gasped.

"We'll have to work on her little asshole later," Gilbert said, beginning to thrust into her. "After all, if this is the last fuck we get before we die, we might as well embrace it."

...

"Alright, Lily, here's your stop."

She nodded, shakily stepping down from the carriage, cum still dripping from her ruined pussy as a result of the governors' "morning routine". They had at least let her travel back her via carriage, but clearly, they decided that clothing was too much for her to ask, because here she was, completely naked as she stood outside the entrance of Uyorean.

"Keep the baby, safe, alright?" Gilbert said with a grin. "I'd personally like a turn at knocking you up once you've given birth!"

Lily blushed, but nodded along anyway, as she watched the carriage depart, the clacking of the horse's hooves gradually fading into the distance. She let out a sigh of relief. _I'm back home._ She felt happy to be free from all of the shit she had endured on her journey but also...a bit of disappointment that it was over. _Secretly...I did enjoy getting used as a fucktoy by everyone...and getting knocked up in the process._

"Miss Lily, you're back!" She glanced up ahead, where she was greeted with the pleasant figure of Olivia, a bright grin plastered on her face as she ran towards her. "Oh, congratulations, who knocked you up?!"

"H-how did you know...?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm a woman, too, darling. Of course, I would know. Best for your parents not to know, however. Quick, let's hurry back to the castle, we don't need people seeing you like this."

"E-eh? Okay, but...has something happened? You seem frantic."

Olivia grimaced. "Vantis invaded Xalyx about a week ago, Lily. That's why your father called you back. Uyorean has already sent troops to assist them, and thanks to your help, we're also getting backed by the provinces you visited. Still, Vantis is also receiving help from its own neighboring provinces, and they show no signs of slowing down."

"That's...not good."

"Indeed. Xalyx is very important geographically because all of our rivers happen to run through it before reaching us. If Vantis were to conquer Xalyx, we'd be in very big trouble indeed," the maid explained.

"Where's Mother and Father right now?" Lily asked.

"In a meeting within the castle. That's good for us, actually, I don't want their first sight of you in months to be of you naked. Hurry, let's go."

Lily's body burned with arousal, her pussy desperately needing to get filled right there and then. And above even that, she wanted to see Tom, just to present the fact that she was now pregnant. But...she'd have time to deal with that later. For now, though...she had bigger fish to fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot there was a war going on in this story. I guess you're bound to forget things when you're writing smut every chapter.
> 
> EDIT: Chapter 2 has been removed, it felt like a throwaway chapter to me.


End file.
